Devise
by SavagePhantasie
Summary: Revans are extinct beings from a planet that was once around, but when ons is brought back, what's going to happen when his intensions change?
1. 1

Heyy! This is my first Fanfic ... LoveSovereign Helped me ... what do you think? ... she says i could use more detail .. i know she's right, but look at her stuff .. LOLZ! .. just playin ... ummz ... well, this is just basically an intro .. There's more .. LOTS more ..!   
  
~!~  
  
The begining of the digital world was happy, not a care in either world. Young Azulongmon watched as Daig flew over, "Oh dear, here we go," he mumbled.  
  
Daig Flew up to Azulongmon's height with his angelic wings, "Daimon's gone!" he said happily.   
  
"I herd!"   
  
"Well, Celebrate! Dance! What ever you hovering beasts do!" He said as he danced In the wind, his featherweight clothes flowed along with him.   
  
"I'm happy! The Digigalexy is safe!"   
  
"Then, what's with the sad face?" Daig asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Daimon is gone, but not for long!"  
  
"You are so narrow minded!" Daig said as he flew around in circles. "Look at the bigger picture! The galaxy is safe ... hm? ... isn't good?"  
  
"That's very good. But at the price of Nesetimon's life."  
  
Daig stop flying around and looked at Azulongmon, "And you act like I don't know that."  
  
"Daig! Your back! Your Back!" young Raheymon yelled as he ran towards them. Virtuovan followed close behind.  
  
"Hey, Raheymon! How's your studies going?" He said as he moved his mauve hair out of his face  
  
"Raheymon, get back here this instant. That is no way a Genii should behave! If you want them to take you seriously, act seriously. "  
  
Raheymon bowed his head, "Yes sir."  
  
Virtuovan looked up at Daig and Azulongmon, "Congratulations, Daig. You saved the Digigalexy!"  
  
Daig smiled, "Not really."   
  
"Well, This is good for now!" Virtuovan said happily. "Now we have time to plan future attacks."  
  
"Why don't we plan a party! A celebration!"   
  
"Raheymon," Virtuovan scolded.   
  
"I know sir, don't speak unless spoken too," he said as he turned around and headed back towards the lake.  
  
"Oh, lighten up on the poor boy, won't you, Virt!" Daig said.  
  
"This coming from a Revan?" Virtuovan said smoothly as he crossed his arms.   
  
"What's wrong with that?!" Daig said.  
  
"Skilled masters in fighting, and you want me to lighten up on the poor boy? I've seen you train!"  
  
"Please stop your bickering , you too! We should really be devising plans to keep Daimon down and out!"  
  
"After the celebration!"   
  
"Daig!" Virtuovan yelled.   
  
"I want you, Vensenon, Dugretorn, Artogor, Halsagor, and Aunumon to go to Mesogor and make sure Daimon doesn't come back, you hear me?!" Azulongmon said.  
  
Daig turned around and walked away, "yeah, yeah, I hear you!"   
  
~!~  
  
RRIIIINNNNGGGG ..... RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG .... RRRIIIIIN–crash.  
  
Ken moaned and looked at the clock that lay in pieces on the ground, "Stupid crap!" He said as he put the pillow over his head.   
  
"You, shut up!" Davis whispered to T.K. as they landed in Ken's room.  
  
"Ken!"   
  
"KEN!" Davis yelled  
  
Ken groaned and lifted the pillow, "Go away."  
  
"Come on, we have to go to the digital world!"  
  
Ken looked at the clock that laid in pieces on the ground, "you set my clock, didn't you?"  
  
Davis smiled and nodded, "Yeah, now lets go!"   
  
Ken got up and dragged his blanket with him, "Come on blankey, were going to the digital world!" 


	2. 2

SavagePhantasie: heyy ... how you doin? ... well ... umm .. here ya go ... I was kinda depressed by the last chapter ... no one read it ... well .. maybe if no one reviews this ,,, then i wont bother ... byez!   
  
~!~  
  
"Ken! Finally!" Yolei said as she jumped away from the computer. Ken fell in and landed on his butt.  
  
Ken looked up at her, "Finally," Ken said with half closed eyes, "It's 7 in the fricken morning. And you say finally?"  
  
"Well, when attacking Digimon blow up in YOUR face, you should be here!" she snapped back.  
  
"Yolei," Ken got up and dragged his sleepingbag and bookbag with him, "Fuck you." Ken smiled, "Okay?!"   
  
Yolei watched as Ken walked to where genii met them for the past three days, "Morning."  
  
"Oh, good day, Ichijouji. How was your sleep?"   
  
Ken sat down and shrugged, "it could be better."  
  
Davis came and sat next to Ken, "So, how's it been?"  
  
"Davis, I am tired, go away."  
  
"Decide what you're going to do in life?"  
  
"I want to major in criminal law and justice. What about you?"  
  
"I wanna major in Business," Davis said as he thought, "I really want to do that Noodle Cart thing."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Davis," T.K. said as he crossed his arms, "you can't make a living by pulling a cart of noodles!" [(*smiles cheaply*)]  
  
"Well ... you ... Shut up!"   
  
"The logic of Davis. Brilliant!" Yolei said lowly to Kari.  
  
Genii cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but where is Cody?"  
  
"Oh! He couldn't come! He had to go to a wedding," Yolei said.  
  
"Well, I guess you all should do for now," genii said as he paced, "whoever destroyed that Veggimon, must have been powerful, because there was no trace of any other Digimon around."  
  
"Maybe he was sick," Davis said. When everyone looked at Davis, he slumped in his seat.   
  
"It was a mental attack," genii said lowly, "I have another genii looking up who it might have been. So I want you to–"  
  
"Wait?" Ken said.  
  
"Yes," Genii said as he walked to the back.   
  
Ken opened his bag, "How did I know?"  
  
"Because," Davis said stupidly, "we did this yesterday? And the day before that. And the day before that and the–"  
  
"I get it." Ken took out his notebook and pencil and doodled.   
  
"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kari whispered. Yolei nodded.   
  
~!~  
  
"What is that?"   
  
"Can I finish reading ... Sir!" the younger genii said as he kept his finger in place.   
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
"The Revan is an all wise being. Has the ability," he said as he looked at the older genii, "to psychologically destroy anything that attacks or threatens them. There is no true proof of this Revan, but, many Digimon have described it as a Humanoid type Digimon." Genii pointed to the pale angel that was drawn on the side, "I guess that's him."  
  
Genii thought, "why would a Revan destroy a Digimon that was attacking one of the DigiDestine?"   
  
The young genii shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he adapted to his powers and was trying to protect them!"   
  
"Go on, there is more," genii said as he looked back at the scroll.   
  
"Yes sir," he said as he turned around and looked back at the scroll and read the Revan's stats. "The Revan's recorded attack was 'Mind Disembowel' which stupefies it's enemy. Other Attacks are unknown. Home world is unknown. Time of origin is unknown. Motivation is unknown–Dear Lord, this guys is unknown! Highly Dangerous. Very Aggressive."   
  
Genii frowned, "Why would a Revan destroy something that was attacking ..." Genii trailed off when something came to mind.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Genii turned around fast and ran to the DigiDestine, transforming into his Digimon form, Raheymon. He walked to Ken and raised his claws. Ken threw up his hands and shut his eyes tight.   
  
"Oh, SHIT!" Yolei yelled as Raheymon disappeared and form again, into genii this time.   
  
Genii smiled, "Congratulations, Ichijouji, you're a Revan."   
  
Ken opened his eyes and looked at genii. "I'm a what?"   
  
~2~  
  
"So, wait," Davis said as he put up his hands, "Ken is a Mystical Digimon that can blow up Digimon?"  
  
"A Revan is not a Digimon, hence no mon."   
  
Davis looked at Ken, "If I was a Revan, wouldn't I have known or something?"  
  
"We are not even sure, but everything adds!"  
  
"What about that Digimon that attacked me?" Yolei asked.   
  
"That's why we aren't sure," young genii said.   
  
"Ken," genii said as he turned around. Ken jumped, "Where were your hands?"   
  
Ken looked down at the ground, "I don't know."  
  
"I am thinking that his ability is in his hands," genii said to he younger self. "So, Ken, where were your hands?"  
  
"I think I was trying to free from the bind that he put on us."  
  
Genii smirked, "And what were you thinking?"  
  
"I guess on how Yolei was going to be hurt if we didn't do something."  
  
"One how you would hurt the Digimon who attacked her?"   
  
Ken nodded slowly. "I still think it's him," Young genii said.   
  
"Ken," genii said, "Why did you kill me before."  
  
"I didn't even know how I did that!" Ken said as he got up. "And it could have been one of them too!" Ken said as he waved a hand towards the others. Genii watched Ken's hands.  
  
"Yes, there is that, but–"  
  
"No, no but's ... Okay? I am Ken. Ken Ichijouji, Former genius, Former Emperor. Not a Revan!"   
  
"Ken just work with me here!" genii said angrily as Ken left through the port.  
  
"I think he's developing fast," young genii said lowly. "Aggression."  
  
Genii nodded as he looked at the others, "Follow me and we shall tell you all."  
  
~!~  
  
Ken looked at the piece of paper that burned in the trash can. It's been 4 hours since he left, and for the past four hours, Ken has been trying to tell himself that he wasn't a Revan. He even tried writing down all the reasons, just ending in frustration and the paper catching fire.   
  
"Ken dear?"  
  
Ken poured his water into the garbage and opened the balcony for fresh air., "Yes mother?"   
  
"Your friend Davis is on the phone!"   
  
Ken opened the door and took the phone from his mother, "thank-you."  
  
"Ken! Dude! Why are you ashamed?"   
  
"I am not ashamed, I just don't think that I am a Revan!"   
  
"Why not?! It sounds cool!"   
  
Ken rubbed his eyes and lowly said, "if you like blowing up your papers, then, yeah, cool."  
  
"Ken! Just, come to the digital world! It wouldn't hurt!"  
  
"You sincerely underestimate my pain threshold."  
  
"Don't use these big words on me Ken! Get your ass down here or I will come there and make it!"   
  
"Are you threatening me Motomiya? Cause, we don't know what I can do. I could just, BOOM ... blow you leg off without a thought."  
  
Davis was quiet for a few seconds, "I-I'm willing on taking the chance!"   
  
"Fine, okay? I'm coming! So get away from the computer!" Ken said as he hung up. Ken threw the phone in the trash when it started to heat up. He picked up his water and poured the rest of it on it before he left. 


	3. 3

Savage: hello ... i've decided to upsate this ... i want your full cometary ... Thankyou, and enjoy.  
  
~'@~!~@'~  
  
"Ken, sit!"   
  
"I'm not a dog!" Ken said with clenched teeth.   
  
"You have to believe him!" Davis said as he sat next to him, "I think you're it!"  
  
"Oh, I believe him. Two pieces of paper, a cd, and a phone later."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, but ... Yeah!"  
  
"Are you going to cooperate?" young Genii asked.   
  
Ken nodded slowly.  
  
Midcemon walked in with elder genii, "Hello, I am Midcemon, a medical Digimon. I think I will be able to help."  
  
Ken looked from Davis, to Midcemon, "fine," he said lowly, "what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
Ken looked behind him, the chair was there. Ken sat down and looked at Midcemon, "Just listen to him," Wormmon said.  
  
Midcemon put two finger to Ken's head, "Waking Spirit," he exclaimed. Davis jumped up as he saw Ken fall over. "He'll wake in five minutes. He just has to clear the thoughts."  
  
"But I don't get it, what are you trying to do?"  
  
"Well, the fact that a Revan was needed frightens me. When I left, I asked Azulongmon some questions." young genii looked at the floor, "There was a Revan named Daig. He banished Daimon, the pre-evolutionary form of Daemon. He is the only one that will know how to send him back."  
  
"We are hoping to use Ken to contact Daig. Ken will be able to come back, don't worry about that." Genii looked at his younger form, "I didn't know Daig was a Revan."  
  
"I don't get on how Ken was able to become a Revan," Kari said.  
  
"Azulongmon thinks it was something Ken figured out that triggered it."  
  
They stopped talking when they herd take a deep breath, and exhale, but not inhale. "Ken?" Davis asked as he sat next to him. "What happened?! Why isn't he breathing?!"   
  
Ken's eyes snapped open and he jumped up.   
  
"Ken! Thank god you're alright!" Yolei said.  
  
Ken looked at them all, then at Midcemon, "you! With the funny thing on your head, Where am I?"   
  
"Ken?"  
  
Elder genii stiffened, "Daig?" Ken looked at genii, "hello Daig, Welcome back!"  
  
"Who are you?" Ken asked as he stepped back.   
  
"You might not remember me, I'm Raheymon."  
  
"Oh! You!" he said with a smile, "I remember when you were this big!" he said as he lowered his hand to his knees. "When did you become a genii?"  
  
Genii smiled, "Yes, I was little then, but times have changed, and Daimon is back, only he has evolved into Daemon."   
  
Ken's smile went away, "He's what?"   
  
"It's been a couple thousand years since you banished him to the shadow world," young genii said.   
  
Ken looked at the floor, then back at young genii, "Where's Artogor? He survived, didn't he?"  
  
"No, he died during the battle. He was reconfigured, but has no memory of what happened," Elder Genii said.   
  
"Oh," Ken said as he sat back down. Ken looked at Davis and the others, "Who are you?"   
  
Davis looked at Kari, T.K. and Yolei, "Um ... well, we're friends of Ken."  
  
Ken sighed, "What are you?"  
  
"They are DigiDestine."  
  
"Oh! Humans! Haven't seen those in a long time." Ken said as he got up and crossed his arms, "They don't look capable of much."  
  
"We've saved the digital world!"   
  
  
  
"From what?" Ken said as he Fixed Davis's fuzzy collar, "Boonneivan?"  
  
"What?" Davis asked as he stepped back.  
  
"That is despicable! They don't know their worlds! How can you save the Digigalexy when you don't know what a Boonneivan is!?"   
  
"Calm down, Daig!" Elder genii said lowly. He then turned to young genii, "Please escort Midcemon back home."  
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"Daig, the world Sevan was destroyed, so was Anthon and Metorn."  
  
Ken turned around, "Your Kidding me! The mother world Anthon was destroyed!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Sevan, Anthon, and Metorn are all digital worlds," Ken said.   
  
"Do you mind me asking, what world did you come from?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Sevan," Ken said lowly. "I still cant believe it! Anthon! Destroyed. How?"   
  
"They had a fight with Mesogor."  
  
"That's a shame!" Ken said as he looked at Wormmon, "What are you looking at, you ten legged arthropod?" (I counted ... there are ten legs ...)  
  
"Where is Ken?" Wormmon asked bravely.   
  
Ken shrugged, "Beats me. I think he's this voice screaming in my head. It's quite irritating if you ask me. All he does is bitch and moan!"   
  
"You know, for a mystical being, you sure do have a foul mouth." Ken looked at Yolei. He got up and walked close to Yolei, folding his arms. "I mean ..."  
  
"I know what you mean," he said smoothly. "So, you're the new love? The other one was cuter. At least she was good for something."  
  
Yolei dropped her jaw as Ken turned around and sat back down.   
  
"Times have changed, Daig! The Sevan's that helped are gone. Technically, you and Ken are the only one left."  
  
"So, basically, we are the only one's with Sevan powers ... shit!"   
  
"And a little bit of Digital." Genii sighed, "The body you are in is currently developing it's powers," Genii said lowly. "So, how did you defeat Daimon?" genii asked as he grabbed a piece of paper.  
  
"Um, Well, with the help of Nesetimon, the guy with the head testicle, um ... the two people, and ... I don't remember their technical names! I only remember their nicknames. Hiru, Nor, Vin, Shmee."   
  
"We have some scrolls with ancient heroes, do you think you'll be able to tell?"  
  
"Um, well, yeah!"   
  
genii smiled, "Okay, follow me!"   
  
Davis looked at the others, "can you believe that guy!"   
  
"Bastard!" Yolei said as she crossed her arms. "I want Ken back!"   
  
"I guess that we will have to wait!" Kari said lowly.  
  
"Somebody seriously has to fill Cody in," T.K. said.  
  
"I'll do it, bye," Yolei said angrily as she grabbed her stuff and left.   
  
"I don't think she liked that comment Ken made," T.K. said.  
  
"Well, Ken didn't make it, it's that ... thing! Daig!"   
  
"Well, that 'thing' is the only thing that can stop these small attacks. I don't know on how they are related to Daemon. Daemon is gone."   
  
"I know Kari," T.K. said, "but there must be a reason why Azulongmon wanted to bring Daig back."  
  
"Eh, it's a bunch of fooey if you ask me!"  
  
"Fooey?" Ken asked as he walked in, "Fooey?"  
  
"What do you want, Daig?!"   
  
"I thought wrong, you're all not good for nothing," he said as he walked to Davis. "What's your Digimon's name?"  
  
"Veemon! He's outside, playing tag with the other Digimon."  
  
"Veemon?" Ken sighed and shook his head, "I seriously have to teach you about your worlds!"   
  
"Why? What's wrong with Veemon?!"   
  
"Veemon is his DigiWorld name. Vensenon is his Anthon Name. Vervan is his Sevan name. Vertorn is his Metorn name."  
  
"Yeah so?"   
  
"He's short and blue, right? Flamedramon is his courage-volution?"  
  
"Yeah ... can you get to the point?"   
  
"Vervan is what he is. Not Veemon. He should be proud on what he's from!" Ken said as he turned around, "Please follow me! And get your mutts."   
  
Davis Looked at Kari and T.K., "What the fuck?" he whispered angrily.  
  
Kari just sighed, "Well, lets go!" Kari went to get the others while T.K. and Davis walked into the messy room.   
  
"What's with the commentary, Daig? They aren't mutts!"   
  
"Gatomon. A Digimon that orientated from Metorn, a mix Cazorn and Gotonon, She's a mutt!"  
  
"I'm afraid that's true. The digital world is made up of many different world types," genii said as he pulled some more scrolls out.  
  
"Wormmon: A virus from Mesogor, the shadow world. a mix of Artogor and Podronon. Why it's a mon is unknown to me."  
  
"How did you know this?" Kari asked as she walked in with the tired Digimon.   
  
"It's written," genii said lowly as he grabbed some more scrolls.   
  
"Did you know this?" Kari asked Gatomon.  
  
"All I know is that I'm a Gatomon!"  
  
"So, why did you need us?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Because, this .."genii said as he opened a scroll.   
  
Ken looked at it,"Revan –Your's truly–Nesetimon, Vervan, Dugretorn, Artogor, Aunuven, and Halsagor defeated Daimon."  
  
"Nefertimon, Exveemon, Digmon, Stingmon, Angemon, and Halsemon. All helped you defeat Daemon," genii finished.  
  
"Coincidence, I think not!"   
  
"So, wait, they are all descendants of Digimon that protected the digital world."  
  
"No!! They are all beings that protected the Digigalexy. Not Digimon! Anthon. Mesogor. Sevan. Metorn. A lot of worlds helped!"  
  
"My gosh! Sorry!" Davis said.   
  
"So, what are we going to do? Daemon's gone!" T.K. said.  
  
"Nope, He's alive in Mesogor."  
  
"But we sent him to the dark ocean!" Davis added.  
  
"Yes, Mesogor. The dark ocean is in Mesogor. There is more to it then the beach," Ken said as he opened the scroll.   
  
Davis looked at genii, who shrugged, "I haven't even left this world!"  
  
"How do you know this?" Kari asked  
  
"Revans are able to open portals to other worlds in the Galaxy." Ken opened another scroll about Mesogor.  
  
"The dark ocean has a being called the 'undersea master', who's he?" Kari asked.  
  
Ken put the scroll down and thought, "I think Scerblegor, I'm not sure."  
  
"Scribble what? He does sound so tough!" Davis said.  
  
"He's a morpher. He takes many forms, but dwells in the water."   
  
"Why would he want me to be his queen?"  
  
"Well, from what I remember, A Chonagor assisted him in his rule over Mesogor. They succeeded, but she turned around and locked him up in eastern coast, the ocean. But her army turned on her and killed her."  
  
"Oh, but why would he want another person."   
  
Ken looked at Kari, "I don't know!"   
  
"So, what should we do?" Davis asked.  
  
"I have no clue!" Ken said as he let the scroll roll up.  
  
"It's getting late, we should get going!" T.K. said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay, good bye," Ken said.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, you have to go home! Or Ken's mother will worry!"   
  
"Why don't you stay the night with me!" Kari said, "You all can! It'll be the perfect excuse! We can fill you up in on mostly everything that we know of that has happened to the digital world. And you can tell us all you know!"  
  
Ken looked from Davis, to Kari, to Genii. "Why not!" Genii said.   
  
"Fine!" Ken said lowly.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review please! 


	4. 4

  


Hey!

  
Just remember something, _Ken_ and **Daig**  
  


* * *

  
Ken poked the Television screen, "what's this?"   
  
"It's a television!" Kari said as she walked towards him.  
  
Ken jumped when he pushed the on button. Kari picked up the remote and turned it off. "How did you do that?"   
  
"I pressed this small red button!" Kari said as she held up the remote.   
  
"Here read this," T.K. said as he handed him a newspaper.   
  
"It's called a _n-oo-z-p-ae-p-ur_. It tell you the weather and what time a movie will be on!" Davis said.   
  
"It does more then that, Davis!" Kari scolded. "It tells you important information that goes on in the human world."  
  
Ken looked at it, "your form of information is confusing. Why don't you just teleport your information to your Gods and have them inform the humans?"  
  
"Because ... well ..."   
  
"It doesn't work like that here. Humans cant fly, or teleport," Kari said.  
  
"Oh, that sucks."  
  
"Daig, so, what do you remember about the digital world?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I remember when we had walking ports to other worlds. A train could take you to the moons. It was beautiful there. But Daimon abused the worlds."   
  
"Did you have to walk ten miles, barefoot in the snow, too?"   
  
"_Davis!_" T.K. scolded.   
  
"What did Daimon look like?" Kari asked.   
  
"He was about young Genii's height. He looked a lot like him too, but he had Anthon type skin, with Mesogor qualities."   
  
"How did you die?" Kari asked softly.   
  
"I was in Mesogor. Me and the others were fighting. Daimon sent his most powerful attack at Halsagor, the Galaxy guardian of love. But I knocked her out of the way."   
  
"That was sweet. Do you know what happened after that?"   
  
"I was reconfigured in Sevan, but I don't remember what happened," Ken said lowly.  
  
"Well, do you want to order out?"   
  
Tai opened the door with Matt, "Oh, hello!"   
  
Ken leaned next to Kari, "who are they?"  
  
"Tai is My brother, and Matt is T.K.'s brother."   
  
"O-kay," Ken said as he nodded.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tai asked as he and Matt started towards his room.  
  
"Um, Well, Tai and Matt, meet, Daig. Um, a... well, Ken's not here," Davis said as he fumbled for words.   
  
"I'm not going to ask," Matt said lowly.   
  
"What's a brother?"   
  
~!~  
  
"Pizza!" Kari said as she walked to the back with the hot box.   
  
"What's Pizza?"   
  
"Well," Davis said as he took a bite, "It's this food, it's Italian. And it has dough, tomatoes, and cheese."  
  
"What is Italian?"   
  
Tai looked at Ken, "Okay, now, **seriously**, what is wrong with him?"  
  
"Well, Daig is a Sevan that sent Daimon, the original form of Daemon, to The dark ocean. Azulongmon hopes that he could do it again," T.K. said.   
  
"Okay, what's wrong with him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, He's borrowing Ken's body."   
  
"What's Italian?"   
  
Kari picked up the globe, "it's a type of food from Italy," she said as she pointed to the country.   
  
Ken spun it around, "It came all the way from there? And it's still warm!"   
  
"No!" Tai said as he laughed, "They made it here!"   
  
"So, it's not Italian?"  
  
"No, it is Italian! But It was made here," Matt said calmly.  
  
"So then it's–"   
  
"No, Ken–"  
  
Kari picked up a pizza, "**Eat**!" she said as she handed it to Ken. "You do eat, don't you?"   
  
Ken nodded as he looked at the pizza, "This doesn't look so heathy."  
  
"Well, I'm alive, Aren't I?" Matt said.   
  
Ken turned around and looked at Matt, "What's your crest?"   
  
"F-friendship."   
  
Ken turned around, "hm! ... You look a lot like Aunuven. Your Crest may explain a lot. Aunuven was a Se-god. In the Digigalexy he was the protector Friendship."  
  
"What did you protect?"   
  
"I didn't protect anything. Azulongmon thought I was too wreck less. Serves him right."   
  
"You knew him personally?" Tai asked.   
  
"Yup. I taught the little SOB from when he was Windzugor, his pre evolutionary stage. Then he was excepted into the DigiCouncil when Anthon got too crowded," Ken said angrily.   
  
Tai looked at Matt when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it."  
  
Ken looked at Wormmon, "You must really get on Ken's nerves! You eyes are scaring me!"   
  
Wormmon blinked a couple of times before he answered. "I remember you!"  
  
Ken looked over at Wormmon, "You what?"   
  
_He what!?_  
  
**So now you decide to talk? After all this time, you decide to talk?! **  
  
"When I was Artogor! I remember! We went to the ocean! And You held Daimon under while I freed his slaves!"   
  
_you tried to ... drown him .. *laugh* ... Drown him? _  
  
**Can you shut up now? **"You do?" Ken said.  
  
Wormmon nodded, "I don't know why I remember, though."  
  
**Ken, you're the smart one! Do you know why?**  
  
_... I don't know! ... _  
  
"That is weird, I never saw a Digimon that wanted to have their memory erased, have their memory come back!"   
  
"I wanted it erased?"   
  
Ken nodded, "I remember you Specifically asking Azulongmon to erase your mind when we were done! You said that you wanted other things to worry about after this!"  
  
Tai walked back in with Yolei and Cody. Cody walked strait to Ken, "Where is he?"  
  
Ken stood up and looked down at Cody, "Who?"   
  
"Ken! He better be okay!"   
  
**What are you his lover!?** "He's okay! My gosh! Why would I want to hurt Ken? I don't care much about the twerp!"   
_  
Hey!   
_  
**Hi.**  
  
_I don't like you!_  
  
**I love you too! **"So, what's your problem?"  
  
"I don't trust you!" Cody said as he put his bag down.   
  
"We are not going to get along, are we?" Ken asked. Cody just turned around, T.K. followed him to talk. "Guess not."  
  
"Don't worry, Daig!" Kari said, "He doesn't trust many people.   
  
_*cough* Like me *cough*_  
  
"But how do we know if Ken is okay?!" Cody said as he came back in.   
  
"Um," Ken said as he looked around, "He said something like Shut the fuck up you optimistic bastard."  
  
"Yup," Yolei said as she nodded, "he's there!"   
  
"So, if I was to ask you what's my favorite show that I leave everyday at six for ... what would it be?"   
  
**...**  
  
_I don't know! _  
  
**... that doesn't help! **  
  
_That magical thing with the really hot girl on it! _  
  
"The thing with the hot girl and magic?"  
  
Cody turned around and stomped out. "Sorry!" Yolei said as she went after him.   
  
Tai looked at Kari, "Just keep an eye on him, okay? This world is new to him!"   
  



	5. 5

I want to thank **KOI (KoiSeracus@yahoo.com)**, my only reviewer. Thanks. Even though my friend thought this story was crap, you thought it was good. Well, I hope you like this.  
  


**____________________________________**

  
  
  
It was late in the night. They spent a better part of the time talking. Matt stayed the night and filled in on what he knew.   
  
Ken opened his eyes and sat up. **Everyone is asleep, good.**  
  
_What are you doing?! Get back to sleep!_  
  
**I'm taking control now, so I want you to shut up!**  
  
_Stop it! Go back–_ Daig sighed when the annoying voice of Ken was mentally blocked. Ken walked to the clock they set and pulled it's wires out.   
  
**Mr. Wargreymon, I don't think so.** Ken picked up Tai's digivice that lay out on the table from the explanation of Digivice before. One by one he picked them up. Finally he found Ken's bag and walked to the room he noticed Tai go into. "DigiPort open!" he said as he took out Ken's D3.  
  
Ken landed in Genii's home. "G-e-n-i-i..."  
  
"Daig?" genii said as he stepped out, "what are you doing here? It's late!"  
  
"Mind Disembowel!" Ken said as he watched Genii form into Raheymon and disappear into data. "Now, do we have any other Genii's?"   
  
Ken walked into the room that held all the scroll when he got no answer. He looked at the one scroll he looked at before. Revan was written on the top. Ken went looking for the one on how bring back a spirit. When he found it he shoved it into his bag along with some others that may become useful.   
  
As he walked out, he noticed one on Daimon. He picked it up as he left.   
  
~!~  
  
Kari opened her eyes and looked around. "Guys! Get up! It's nine!" She said as she looked at the Clock on the Microwave.   
  
Tai picked up the clock that he set the night before, "What happened?"  
  
"Guys ...?" Matt said as he looked around.  
  
"Who unplugged my clock!" Tai yelled.   
  
"Ken's gone!" Matt said as he looked around. Everyone jumped up and looked around.   
  
"So is my Digivice," Cody said.   
  
"Same here!" Davis said as he threw his pillows around, "I can't find it anywhere!"   
  
~!~  
  
Ken crouched as he watched the Palmon eat some fruit, humming to herself. Ken walked around and snuck up behind her, "Your coming with me!" he said as he grabbed her arms and bent them behind her back. Palmon tried to attack him, but Ken quickly grabbed her vines and wrapped them three time around her arms and once around her neck.   
  
"Don't fight it," he said as he carried her to the cave he set up.   
  
"What are you going to do with me?"   
  
Ken walked over to the bag and took out a scroll to bring back a spirit. Ken read it a couple of times. "I just need your body."  
  
Ken Placed her down and looked her in the eye, "Don't worry, this wont hurt a bit!" Ken placed two finger to her head and concentrated, reciting the chant that was written on the scroll in his mind.   
  
Ken watched as the Palmon fell over. "Perfect."  
  
Ken put the scroll away and sat and waited for the Palmon to get up. After a few short minutes, she stopped breathing. Ken walked over to her as she jumped up, "Who are you?!" she yelled. "Where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry, Hiru! It's me! Daig!" Ken untied her from her own bind.   
  
Palmon looked at Ken, "What? Is this some sick–"  
  
"No! I brought you back!"   
  
Palmon looked at Ken, then at her hands, "Could you have gotten a better body?"   
  
Ken let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, that'll be fixed too! I'll get your Halsagor body back, with powers and all!"  
  
"B-but why?" she said as she got up.   
  
"Because, I want to finish what we started!" Ken said as he opened the bag and dumped the scrolls on the flat rock. "But, I need you to do one thing for me!"   
  
"Anything!"   
  
Ken opened a scroll and pointed to a small saying, "Repeat this in your mind, thinking about my true form. Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ken grabbed her hand and put it to the side of his head. Palmon closed her eyes and concentrated on Revan, From his mauve hair, to his lavender eyes.   
  
Palmon opened her eyes and watched as indigo hair changed to mauve, midnight blue eyes changed to lavender. Palmon gasped, "I never really noticed your eyes," she said lowly.  
  
"Well, it's your turn now," he said as he stood up and looked at himself. He looked at his back and at his angelic wings. "Okay?"   
  
"Alright!"   



	6. 6

"That Son of a bitch!" Davis said angrily.   
  
"Please calm down!" Yolei said.   
  
"I cant believe we trusted him!" Cody said angrily as he paced back and forth.   
  
"No one saw it coming, Cody!" Kari said, "I bet even Genii wouldn't have known."  
  
"But it did come Kari! And now we have no way of getting into the digital world!"  
  
"Maybe we can ask–"  
  
"Nobody else has a d3, T.K.!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Davis! Shh! There is no need to yell," Kari said.   
  
Wormmon bowed his head and looked at Veemon, "what should we do?"  
  
Veemon shrugged, "I still don't even know who Daig is!"   
  
Wormmon looked at Gatomon, "Maybe we can open up the portal."  
  
Gatomon shook her head, "We've never been able to do it before."  
  
"That doesn't mean it can't be done!" Armadillomon said.  
  
"Well, if I was protector of the Digigalexy at one time, then at one time I must have been able to open portals to other worlds! And if you were defendants of them, then YOU can too!"   
  
Veemon clapped.  
  
"That's smart, but they could only open portals to places in the same galaxy, I don't think that it includes Earth," Patamon said.  
  
"Come on! I bet we can do it!" Armadillomon said.   
  
"Do what, Armadillomon?" Cody asked.  
  
"Wormmon has an idea!"   
  
~!~  
  
Daig Walked out with Hiru, "Come on, it's only Sunlight!" he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out. "It's not like it will kill you!"   
  
"It's so bright! Let my eyes get used to it, will ya'?" she said as he put on her arm.   
  
Daig smiled and dragged her over to the shade, "is this better?"   
  
Hiru smiled, "much."   
  
Daig moved the hair out of her eyes, "I promise we wont fail."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"And we won't have what's left of the Digigalexy bowing at our feet if we still have Daemon in our way!" He said as he gripped onto her chin, "you understand me?   
  
Hiru nodded, "yes."  
  
"Good, now, Let's go to Mesogor, Daemon's there."   
  
"Why should we bother with Daemon?" She asked as she followed him, "he's weak now. He wont get in our way like before!"   
  
"No, you don't get it! He's stronger now! Today's Digi-gods couldn't take care of him! And they have damned Azulongmon!"   
  
"Don't go pissing off on him now!"   
  
Daig stopped and expanded his wings, "Let's go, this is taking too long!" Hiru sighed and followed in suit as they flew to the Shadow Forest.   
  
"Can't we just open a portal?!" She yelled up at him.  
  
"No!" he yelled back, "We should save our energy! We don't know how powerful he really is!"   
  
~!~  
  
"But do you remember on how to open the port?" Cody asked calmly.   
  
"Faintly," Wormmon said lowly.   
  
"If it's the only way to get into the digital world, then it's what we should," Davis said lowly.   
  
"If it get's out of hand, I want you to stop," Matt said to the Digimon.   
  
Wormmon nodded and turned around, "Just don't fail, Okay!"   
  
Wormmon smiled, "Don't worry, Veemon, I'll try not to!"  
  
The other Digimon concentrated on their energy as Wormmon reviewed his plan in his head. The others glowed a soft white as their energy transmitted to Wormmon. "If he's going to try and warp, then shouldn't he –"  
  
"Wormmon warped Digivolved to ... Stingmon ... Podronon ... Artogor!"   
  
Matt swallowed his words as he looked at the humanoid Insect before his eyes, his Insect-like wings buzzed as he hovered a couple of feet off the floor. "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so also!" Davis said as he walked closer. "This is so cool!" he said as he looked at him, his forest green hair matched his watercress eyes, "How come you never were able to do this before?"   
  
Artogor look at Davis, "I never knew I could," he said in a wise voice.   
  
"Well, open the portal, before you run out of energy!" Cody said as he walked to the weak Armadillomon, "are you okay?"  
  
"Never better!"   
  
Kari picked up Gatomon, "Do it!"  
  
Artogor turned around and held up his bare hand, "Let's see if I can do this!" Artogor took a deep breath and shut his eyes.   
  
The DigiDestine watched in wander as a soft light filled the room. Before they new it, a small rip to the digital world formed. "Let's go!" Artogor said as he stepped through. The others met with their partners and left through the port. 


	7. 7

Short, yes, but there's only a few chapters left, that i can only limit them. Oh well, i hope you like it. I have a sequel in the works, depends on how you people like how this will go. It goes more into LoveSovereign's idea of Anthon and other worlds. A lot more charecters too...   
  
Well, read and review, and most of all, enjoy!  
  
______  
  
"Now, where is this blasted thing?" Hiru asked in frustration as she followed Daig through the dense forest.   
  
"It's just ahead, have patience!" Daig stopped and looked around, "This way!" he said before making a sharp right.  
  
"I'm starting to think that you have no clue on where your going!"  
  
Daig stopped and turned around, "I am trying to find the energy from Mesogor, so shut up!"Hiru mocked him once he turned around. "And stop making faces!"   
  
- "I sense them over here!" -  
  
Daig and Hiru looked to the left, Daig pointed up, and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the tree tops.  
  
"Again!" Davis said as he sat on a rock, "this is the fourth time you said that he would be somewhere!"   
  
"Davis, do you think he is going to stand still?" Artogor said as he looked around.  
  
"Nor!?" Daig asked as he lowered himself to the ground. Staring at shock he turned to Hiru, "Nor!"  
  
"Who are you?" Cody asked as he got up.  
  
"Daig," Artogor said with clenched teeth.  
  
"That's Daig?" Yolei asked.  
  
"But where's Ken?" Tai asked.   
  
"Daig, Hiru, what a surprise!" Artogor said as he stepped infront of the vulnerable DigiDestine.   
  
"Why are you surprised? I thought that once I killed you, you'd never come back!"   
  
"I didn't come back, I was reconfigured! I just advanced!"   
  
"Nor, can we just end this? We have to go!"  
  
"Who are you!" Yolei yelled at Hiru.  
  
Hiru bowed, "I'm Halsagor, the Digi-Galaxy protector of Love."  
  
"Not for long!" Davis said.  
  
"Oh, a little optimistic, aren't we?" Daig said as he turned around to Hiru, "Let's go."  
  
Artogor stepped forward, "Stop! I'm not going to let you leave, not until you're dead!"  
  
Daig stopped, "Oh, darn!" he let out a small laugh, "I'll just kill you like I did before!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hiru said as she walked towards them, "I'll take care of them! You go find the port." Daig nodded and flew off.   
  
"Go after Daig, you should have enough energy to ban together and stop him until I get there," Artogor said as he approached Hiru.   
  
"Let's go!" Matt said as they ran after Daig, who flew at top speed.   
  
"Veemon digivolved to... Exveemon!" Exveemon flew up and kept an eye on Daig.   
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolved to ... Digmon!" Digmon jumped and dug a hole into the ground to cut him off.   
  
Daig saw a rip up ahead and forced himself to go faster. As he drew closer he saw the dirt rumble and a pointed object emerge. Daig stooped and looked at the Digimon. "Gold Rush!"   
  
Daig held up his unprotected arm and watched as the attack bounced off, "Ow, I think that hurt."  
  
"Exveepunch!"   
  
Daig felt something like a tap on the back of his head, "Are you done?" Daig snapped his arm and drove his elbow into Exveemon's stomach.   
  
Digmon stepped back as Daig stepped closer. "Don't come closer!"   
  
Daig put up his hand, "Mind Disembowel!"   
  
Digmon stopped walking and blinked as he shrunk into his rookie stage, and then disappeared into data.   
  
"No!" Exveemon yelled as he saw his companion burst. "Y-you-you killed him!"  
  
Daig looked up at Exveemon, "well, that was the point," he said with a smirk.   
  
Daig herd the DigiDestine's pants as they ran to keep up. "Where's Digmon?" Cody asked as he tried to breathe. Exveemon looked down and at Daig, Daig just crossed his arms and smiled. "Exveemon?"   
  
"I took care of him for ya!" Daig said as he turned around and headed towards the open port.   
  
"Stop!" Cody yelled, "Where is Armadillomon?!"   
  
Daig smiled and turned around, "Well, a little over here, maybe a bit over there ..."   
  
"Bastard!" Davis yelled.   
  
"Oh, I'm the bastard?" Daig said as he walked backwards. "How am I the bastard?"  
  
"Because, you are a no-good-piece-of-shit!" Yolei yelled.   
  
Daig shrugged, "If you say so!" Daig counted them, Two DigiDestine and four Digimon missing.  
  
Daig found one of the four Digimon as he backed up right into Artogor. Artogor kicked Daig with all his strength and sent him flying. He went after him and grabbed him by his neck. "What are you going to do now? Halsagor is gone," he said as he suspended him into the air.   
  
Daig looked at Artogor, "You cant defeat me, Nor, you never could!"  
  
"I can, and will!" He said angrily. Artogor looked down, "I will find joy in killing you!" Artogor looked at his hand and placed it on Daig's chest. Daig struggled, but he couldn't loosen Artogor's grip. "Goodbye Daig. See you in the afterlife." Daig gave one last kick before Artogor used the attack, "Radiating Truth." Daig gripped onto Artogor's arm as the attack ripped his insides. "Don't hold on, it will only hurt more."  
  
Daig's head bowed over as he went and slowly his mauve hair changed to indigo.   
  
Artogor gently placed Ken down and looked in horror. Kari, T.K., Angemon, and Angewomon joined the others as they watched Ken lay still on the ground. Artogor's energy ran out and he de-digivolved into Minomon. "Ken?" 


End file.
